


Hey, Jude and Goodnight Sammy

by Silverhaunter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dead Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester is sad, Depressed Dean Winchester, Dying Sam Winchester, Gen, Hurt Sam Winchester, happy ending kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 17:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12215640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverhaunter/pseuds/Silverhaunter
Summary: The clouds brew a deafening crack of thunder in their depths, but all Dean can hear is the wet gurgle of his brother's breathing.Hey, Jude, don't make it bad,take a sad song and make it better...





	Hey, Jude and Goodnight Sammy

**Author's Note:**

> happens after season 7 spoilers for season 7 death's door

The clouds brew a deafening crack of thunder in their depths, but all Dean can hear is the wet gurgle of his brother's breathing.

 

_Hey Jude,_

The younger of the two, with ruby-red blood dripping from his chest and hip, feebly shakes his head, "Dean." He whispers, barely audible, a wet gasp rising to his lips as he stares into his protector's hazel-green eyes.

 

_Don't make it bad,_

"Sammy, you're gonna be okay-" Dean tries to rationalize, but Sam places his still-warm hand on his brother's neck, leaning into the hand pulling up his head,

"I forgive you, Dean. I never would hold anything against you. This wasn't -isn't- your fault."

Dean's crying, but Sam's eyes are a icy dew-covered-grass shade in the moonlight, soft with thought and peaceful with memory.

 

_Take a sad song,_

"Do you remember that time in the church?" Sam whispers, a slur to his words.

Dean nods, kneeling next to his little brother, _I should be in his place-_

"That was nice of you."

Dean couldn't help a smile at the simplicity, "Sammy, I-"

 

_and make it better..._

"And when Lucifer," he doesn't finish the thought, "And you came because you didn't want me to die alone."

"I'm the one who should be giving the pep-talk here."

Sam smiles gently, "That's my job these days, gotta look out for my pain-in-the-neck older brother."

Dean shakes his head, and exhales loudly, "Yeah right."

 

_Hey Jude,_

Sam raises his eyes to the clouds, spiraling in turmoil, "Will you be okay?"

Dean locks his eyes to Sam, as he drifts his gaze back to Dean, "What?"

"I don't want you to feel sad," Sam murmurs, "I'm really sorry."

 

_Don't be afraid,_

"It's okay. Sammy, it's okay. You have nothing to be sorry for." Dean tries to not upset him.

Sam nods.

"You don't have to put on a brave face right now, Dean."

The elder brother shakes his head, "Oh, Sammy.."

 

_You were made to_

Sam's breathing is labored and Dean's knees are covered in blood, but they don't mind.

"If I had died when I was a baby, mom wouldn't be dead."

Dean frowns, "Sam, I wouldn't trade your life for anyone's, not mom, not dad, not anyone."

 

_Go out and get her_

"What about Castiel? If he were to die, and I could somehow-" 

"I wouldn't trade you for _anyone_ Sammy, and I mean _anyone._ " Dean says firmly.

 

_Hey Jude,_

 Sam begins to grow quieter, and although staring into Dean's eyes, it seems as if he's looking through his brother.

His eyes gloss over, and he grows still.

"Goodnight, Sammy."

 

_Refrain,_

Dean lets the tears fall, and screams to the heavens and to the world below for help, for repentence.

But none comes.

 

_Don't carry the world_

Castiel arrives in silence, but it's far later, and Dean won't speak, he simply hums and holds his brother's body in shock.

 

_Upon your shoulder_

Dean is killed days later, but nobody knows what did it.

 

* * *

 

Dean faces his brother, and wraps him in his arms, he doesn't speak much, but neither does Sam.

"You idjits can't even die on the same day." Bobby murmurs, but he's glad to see them.

Ellen rolls her eyes, "You boys here for good this time?"

Jo smiles, but doesn't say anything.

 Ash gives them a nod and a wave of his hand, "Back again!"

Pamela takes one look at their shared heaven, raises an eyebrow, and heads back into Ash's.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for deathfics so if you know some good supernatural deathfics let me know


End file.
